


LEMBRANÇAS ANTIGAS RESSURGEM

by LanZhanha



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Casal Gay, Fluff, Gay Couple, LGBT, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, gay husbands, soft, the untamed - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZhanha/pseuds/LanZhanha
Summary: Um sonho de Lan WangJi surge através dos efeitos de um antigo incensário mágico.Ou seria uma memória?O tempo passa, e entre o riso de pessoas amadas, a noite segue e as estrelas brilham.
Kudos: 3





	LEMBRANÇAS ANTIGAS RESSURGEM

Lan WangJi observava a neve descer dos céus e tocar o chão em frente ao Jigshi. Com uma xícara de chá quente nas mãos e envolvido em um robe branco e quente, ele observava a noite gelada sem muitos pensamentos.

O céu escuro e cinzento trazia uma leve sensação de opressão, mas não era essa a sensação que ele sentia. Havia mais paz dentro de si, suave como os cristais de gelo que caíam incessantemente.

Voltando o olhar para dentro de sua casa, ele observou um homem dormindo na sua cama. Era uma raridade o ver dormindo tão cedo, mas ele havia chegado há pouco tempo de uma viagem exaustiva que compartilhou com garotos mais jovens da seita. Wei Ying dormia profundamente com a respiração alta, sem perceber o olhar de afeição com que era observado.

Lan WangJi terminou seu chá, fechou as portas e retirou os sapatos e camadas extras de suas peças de roupas, deitando-se ao lado do seu marido. Wei WuXian costumava ocupar bastante espaço na hora de dormir, mas ao sentir o peso do outro no seu colchão, ele inconscientemente abriu espaço para o outro se deitar e logo em seguida posicionou parte do seu corpo por cima do outro homem, ajustou sua cabeça e mão em cima do peito de WangJi, enroscou suas pernas entre as outras pernas brancas e soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

Lan WangJi levantou as mãos e acariciou seus cabelos.

"Eu te acordei?"

"Hhmmnnnn... você demorou pra vir pra cama, eu dormi."

Wei Ying se enterrou mais no corpo do outro. Com um movimento nas mãos pálidas, as luzes do quarto se apagaram.

"Volte a dormir."

"Hmnn. Eu vou... boa noite Lan Zhan."

"Bons sonhos."

Abraçados e enrolados numa manta quente, ambos dormiram alheios à uma energia espiritual diferente do usual permeando a área do Jigshi em que eles se encontravam. Era uma energia que eles já haviam sentido antes, há muito tempo atrás.

Wei Ying acordou em outra área dos Recantos das Nuvens, a tarde caía e uma luz laranja iluminava seu rosto. Achando estranho o local que acordou, entre árvores ao lado dos pavilhões do local, ele suspeitou algo. Correu para o local mais próximo onde ele sabia que havia água e observou o próprio reflexo por um tempo. Quem o olhava de volta era o corpo que ele havia perdido há muito tempo atrás.

"Então o incensário voltou a funcionar depois que eu acendi um incenso nele..."

Sorrindo, ele começou a passear pela área, procurando Lan WangJi. Havia anos que ele e seu marido não eram afetados pelos efeitos do incensário misterioso que ele havia encontrado entre itens espirituais velhos guardados em um salão do Recanto das Nuvens. Mesmo cansado, ele estava disposto a aproveitar ao máximo a oportunidade.

Ele chamava o nome Lan Zhan por onde passava, os vários discípulos ao redor faziam seus afazeres e conversavam o ignorando. Ele não podia ser visto, por isso não se preocupava em quebrar a regra da seita GusuLan que proibia sons altos.

Mesmo depois de um tempo, procurando em toda a área da seita geralmente utilizada, ele ainda não havia encontrado Lan WangJi. Uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça e ele seguiu para uma área mais afastada.

Antes de o ver, Wei Ying já havia escutado a voz de uma mulher chamando o nome do seu marido de uma forma que ele nunca havia ouvindo antes.

"A-Zhan, esse seu rostinho é sempre tão sério!"

Wei Ying parou e escutou.

"Me desculpe."

"Hahahaha, de que está se desculpando, querido?"

"..."

"Vamos, coma sua comida, não deixe esfriar."

"Sim, mãe."

Wei Ying pensou em voltar e deixá-los à vontade. Há muito tempo a mãe de Lan WangJi tinha morrido, se ele estava sonhando que estava interagindo com ela nesse momento, ele não queria ser a pessoa a atrapalhar essa ocasião. Ele virou-se e começou a descer pelo caminho, pensando em coisas que poderia fazer para passar o tempo. Mas uma curiosidade cresceu dentro: ele nunca tinha visto a aparência da mãe do seu marido. Ele tentou contra essa curiosidade, mas resolveu ceder um pouco. Procuraria uma janela para ter um vislumbre da aparência da mulher, e depois sairia silenciosamente para não atrapalhar os dois.

Subindo novamente pelo caminho, ele rodeou a casa e encontrou uma janela discreta, passando a olhar a cena por ali.

WangJi tomava uma sopa sentado em frente à uma mulher belíssima. Seus cabelos eram negros e longos, sua pele era branca e suave e sua postura relaxada contrastava contra a postura rígida do seu filho à sua frente. Diferente de WangJi, ela tinha olhos escuros e um sorriso suave no rosto. Suas roupas entre tons claros de verde e rosa eram também mais simples, como as de uma pessoa que não possuía roupas finas para sair em lugares importantes. Seu rosto era muito parecido com os dos seus filhos.

Wei Ying não conseguia deixar de admirá-la, agora ele sabia de onde vinha a beleza do seu marido. Observar os dois sentados juntos interagindo era uma cena quase etérea, tão ofuscante quanto as pinturas elaboradas de Lan XiChen.

Sorrindo, ele já pensava em retornar quando percebeu que WangJi o notou. Ele abriu mais o sorriso e se despediu. WangJi fez um movimento com a mão o chamando.

Wei Ying então deu a volta pela casa e foi para a porta que estava aberta, ele entrou silenciosamente observando as reações da Senhora Lan, mas ela não o percebeu em nenhum momento. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Lan WangJi, que havia se posicionado mais ao lado da almofada que sentava, abrindo espaço para que ele sentasse também.

Wei Ying observou a interação entre eles em silêncio por um tempo. A Senhora Lan conversava sobre várias coisas com o filho, perguntando sobre seus amiguinhos na escola, suas atividades de cultivo, os locais que tinha ido, as coisas que tinha descoberto. Ela segurava um sorriso no rosto o tempo todo, contrastando com seu olhar triste, solitário. Claramente ela desejava poder acompanhar todas as coisas que perguntava ao filho, mas se esforçava para esconder essa decepção.

"Não acredito que você já foi tão jovem para tão longe daqui. Quem o levou?"

"Os mais antigos na seita."

"O que achou ao ver um lago de Lótus pela primeira vez?"

WangJi virou os olhos para Wei Ying.

"Fascinante."

Wei Ying abriu um sorriso e depositou um beijo em seu ombro. Depois perguntou.

"Ela o vê como uma criança nesse sonho?"

WangJi acenou discretamente.

"Ela é realmente linda, assim como você."

WangJi abaixou os olhos e levou uma xícara de chá aos lábios. Após muitos anos de convivência, Wei Ying já sabia como funcionavam as reações de seu marido, e aquela seriedade não conseguia mais esconder o embaraço que o outro sentia. Os elogios de Wei WuXian nunca falhavam em extrair alguma reação de Lan WangJi, mesmo reações imperceptíveis.

A Senhora Lan se movimentou e pegou o pote vazio na frente de WangJi, o enchendo de sopa novamente.

"Tome mais um pouco. Seus treinamentos têm sido tão severos, você precisa se alimentar ainda mais que o normal."

"Obrigado, mãe."

Wei WuXian sentia uma estranha felicidade vendo a cena. Ver WangJi radiante ao tomar uma sopa simples da mãe aqueceu seu coração. A Senhora Lan continuou a conversa.

"Então, o que mais esse meu garotinho achou de fascinante pelo mundo?"

Wei Ying olhou para WangJi e respondeu, travesso e sem um pingo de prudência.

"Um marido com muita resistência hahahahaha."

WangJi desviou o olhar de todos os presentes enquanto sentia suas orelhas formigarem. Wei Ying riu e a mãe de WangJi achou a reação do rapaz estranha. Ela o observou um tempo.

"A-Zhan, você está com a orelha vermelha? Está tímido?"

"... não."

"O que te deixou tão envergonhado agora? Conte para a sua mãe."

"Não foi nada."

"Ora ora... você está gostando de alguém não é? Mesmo tão jovem?"

Wei WuXian começou a rir mais forte da cena. WangJi o olhou de lado, como um aviso. A Senhora Lan, vendo que seu filho desviou o olhar com a frase dita, entendeu que havia acertado o tópico e o garoto estava envergonhado. O sorriso no rosto dela se modificou, ficando muito parecido com o de Wei WuXian, quando ele atormenta Lan WangJi com suas brincadeiras.

"Você nem sete anos têm ainda e já está pensando nessas coisas, minha nossa!"

"..."

"Como é essa pessoa? Ela é mais nova que você?"

"..."

"Então ela é mais velha?! Como pode ser isso? Meu menino está crescendo rápido demais!"

As risadas de Wei WuXian se tornavam mais altas a cada pergunta não respondida. Olhando para o marido, ele disse.

"Lan Zhan, eu preciso dizer que já adoro a sua mãe."

A Senhora Lan deu um suspiro.

"Meu querido, mesmo gostando você não vai poder se casar tão jovem. Casamento é muito sério, envolve muita responsabilidade, você é muito jovem para entender. No futuro, na idade certa para se casar, procure uma pessoa com cuidado. Uma pessoa calma, gentil, suave e graciosa, e com serenidade para combinar com sua personalidade. Eu tenho certeza que você vai escolher bem na hora certa."

Wei WuXian caiu no chão gargalhando. O vermelho nas orelhas de Lan WangJi estava chegando no seu rosto. Ele parecia muito constrangido.

Ainda rindo, Wei WuXian pegou a mão do marido e a apertou.

"Agora não dá mais tempo de trocar. Hahahahaha..."

Lan WangJi o observou um tempo calado, sem saber como reagir. Ele olhou para a mãe e assentiu de leve, buscando recuperar algum controle sobre suas reações.

"Ah, e se puder ser uma pessoa forte como você, será ainda melhor. Com seu treinamento intenso você será um rapaz muito robusto no futuro."

O riso que estava morrendo no fundo da garganta de Wei WuXian voltou com força total. A mãe de WangJi não havia concordado com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer?

WangJi baixou os olhos e voltou a tomar a sopa preparada por sua mãe. Mesmo sendo um sonho e não a realidade, ele estava entre duas das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. E mesmo sendo provocado por ambos os lados, ele não escolheria estar em nenhum outro lugar agora.

E assim passou-se a noite, entre risos de um lado e comentários espirituosos do outro, o dono do sonho tentava manter a compostura, mas sentindo um calor suave no centro do seu coração, como as flores que ornamentavam a entrada da casa, e como o brilho das estrelas que surgiam no céu lá fora.


End file.
